


I Promise

by PinchPink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchPink/pseuds/PinchPink
Summary: After finding himself in a fuck buddy situation with Minhyuk, Wonho ends up wanting to be more to him then that.Wonho is a soft babby, who cries......A LOT





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some soft Wonho fanficition, lol He’s such a cutie. I’m not too experienced in writing so I hope you still enjoy ^^

After a long, hard, tiring day of practice the band was finally able to escape to their dorm and sleep off all the muscle aches. Shownu plopped down on the couch and switched on the T.V, deciding to relax a bit before joining the other members in getting shut eye. Watching sports and having a drink of beer was one of Shownu's favorite ways to relieve tension. Wonho on the other hand, ran straight into the bathroom before one could blink an eye. He was always meticuless when it came to keeping up his apperance. He was quite vain to top it off, but that just came from the fact that Wonho was honestly a bit insecure about his looks. Even when people gave him praise it still made his cheeks flare up in embarrasment. The sight of tons of eyes watching his every move, and being especially focused on his body made him want to hide far away, under his bedsheets in his room preferably.  


 

Wonho closed his eyes and let the stream of water wet his hair for awhile. He thought about all the things that happened earlier, conversations he had with his bandmates, and shared laughs over stuff that most might think are trivial. Of course his rough stages of life also came to mind. Things that he wished he could've said, done better, and mistakes he regreted. All of this tends to run through his mind when he's alone and has time to think. Which is the reason why he took such long showers. He came out of his daydreams and made sure he thoroughly scrubbed his head with the proper hair products, then procceeded to rinse it off. After being satisfied with his work, he stepped out of the stall and reached over to grab a towel to wrap around his waist.  


 

He opened the door leading to his room. Surprisingly no one was present, or a least he thought. Wonho's eyes narrowed when he realised that Minhyuk was there, and on his bed! Wonho walked over to where the blond was lounging," Umm...excuse me, but this isn't your bed!!, " he exclaimed. Minhyuk was always pulling stuff like this, it could get pretty tiring sometimes, especially since Wonho spent most of his time hanging out with him. The younger looked up from his phone when he heard the other speak, and grinned mischieviously, satisfied with his work. 

 

" Awww, what's wrong Wonnie~the Pooh? Don't you love me? " Minhyuk teased. The older scoffed and turned his head away, " I do not, " Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the statment, there he goes again being the tsundere that he was. But it was honestly one of the many things Minhyuk found adorable about him. His soft face, pink, pouty lips, and large eyes. Not to mention his porcelin, skin. The blond let his thoughts over take him and started admiring his well toned body, carefully tracing over each edge. When he noticed how hard Wonho's nipples were from the cold air hitting his body, Minhyuk unconsiously licked his lips.  


 

Wonho after some time realized that Minhyuk was staring at him for far too long and suddenly felt awkward to be examined so intently. " What is it? " He asked tenatively, trying to break the silence. Minhyuk sat up from the bed and looked at Wonho's face deadon. " Well, it's just that you're really good looking," Wonho tried to hide under his brown bangs, feeling shy. Minhyuk smiled and patted an empty space beside him, " Come here, " Wonho stood for a moment, conteplaiting and nervously joined Minhyuk on the bed. 

 

" So, what's wrong? , " 

 

" What do you mean? "

 

The brunett replied. " You've been in there a long time and I was wondering if something was bothering you, " it was the reason why the younger was even in his room in the first place. " It's nothing really, I was just thinking about this past week and a lot has happened so far, it's honestly so overwhelming...." Minhyuk put his arm around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. " Ok, but just know that I'm here for you, " Said the blond, deciding not to push it any further, sensing that Wonho was feeling uncomfotable. Wonho shivered whe he felt the younger's hot breath against his ear. Which caused Minhyuk to give a low chuckle. The blond's face was so close and Wonho invoulntarily gluped. Eventually the younger decided to press his lip's against the older's.  


 

It wasn't new to them or anything, they had this relationship going for awhile. They have always hung out together, but there was this weird sexual tension bettween them. They were well aware that each other was very attractive. Envying one another's looks to giving boundless compliments, mostly on Minhyuk's part. Giving random gropes when they stood together on stage or at fan meets. Wonho was always sure that he'd be lost without the other members in his life, every time he thought about what he would've been doing if he weren't an Idol, he just went blank and got extremely depressed till tears beaded against his eyes. They were more then just family at this point. Even more so when it came to Minhyuk, he was always there when he needed to get something off his chest and willing to sit next to him when they did interviews so he wouldn't be nervous. His presence itself soothes him, they didn't call him, " happy vitamin , " for nothing.

 

Wonho and Minhyuk had been sitting on the couch playing on their phones, being able to be lazy for once. It was a day off from their heaping schedule, might as well take a rest. Sistar had disbanded not too long ago, they had been very close to the girls and he couldn't help but wonder what their plans were now that they didn't have each other. Wonho cursed his high empathy when his cheeks got soaked in tears. Minhyuk looked up and hugged him with obvious concern once he heard the commotion, asking him what was wrong. Wonho tried to tell him in between that he didn't want to have to say goodbye to everyone. Minhyuk shushed him quietly, he too didn't want to part. Wonho looking back at him with distress and sniffling. Not being sure of what else to do he pressed his lips against his own. It just felt right at the moment, " I promise that we'll stay together, " Minhyuk reassured and hugged him tight.  This ended up becoming a routine for them, they'd kiss when they woke up first thing in the morning, before practice, backstage, and anytime Wonho was feeling nervous. Eventualy it got  more physical, Minhyuk made love to Wonho at every chance he got, moan after moan leaving Wonho's plump lips. It made Minhyuk addicted to it.  


 

When they parted the blond gave Wonho a familiar look. Wonho nodded his head giving the okay and leaned over to connect their lips again. The kiss grew more intense as time went on, which had the older slipping out moans into the other's mouth. Wonho broke the kiss on a whimper when he felt Minhyuk's fingers play with his nipples," Minhyuk-ah, " the blond continued his ministrations and nipped at his chest, rolling his tounge over the brunett's right bud. Wonho threw his head back and shut his eyes, exahailing shakiliy. Minhyuk sat up to discared his clothing and was met with a whine from Wonho, upset that Minhyuk had stopped." Be patient, " Minhyuk laughed. The blond laid back down on the bed and pulled Wonho on top him. He ran his hand's down the older's defined abs and trailed his fingers over the hem of his towel. Wonho trembled and let himself be undressed, the cloth falling straight to the floor with a soft thud.  


 

" You're so hard for me, baby, " Minhyuk said as the took ahold of Wonho’s erection. Wonho moaned pitifully, embarassed that he got aroused so quickly. Minhyuk began to stroke his cock with soft languid motions. " Touch mine too, " Minhyuk said, taking Wonho’s hand and putting it on his own arousel. It caused the older to shiver when he felt how thick his package was, gasping softly and trying to match Minhyuk's movements. They continued like that until It wasn't enough for him anymore, he needed something else. He looked at Minhyuk with semi-closed eyes and choked out a surprised noise when he felt something wet and cold press against his entrance.

 

Pressing a lube coated finger inside of him Minhyuk groaned at how soft and warm Wonho’s insides were. Moving his finger around and letting Wonho ajust to the intrusion before he added another one. Whining and moaning while clutching Minhyuk's shoulders, the brunett wondered how Minhyuk managed to lube up his fingers without him noticing, the bottle of lube in his foresight. It felt so good to be filled up, he'd almost forgotten since it's been so long, pushing back on Minhyuk's finger and whimpering. Seeing this, Minhyuk decided he was ready and added another one.

 

Soft gasps filling the air and eventually  Wonho was three digits full, grinding despreately on them. " Enough, no more, I'm ready, " Wonho cried, Minhyuk smirked, getting even more turned on by how desperate he sounded for him. He Slowly pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube into the palm of his hand, making sure his boner was covered thouroghly, Alianing it to Wonho's hole and coaxing him to sink down on it. Wonho held in a loud moan, and tried not to let the burning sensation get to him," Minhyuk, " he whimpered. Minhyuk carressed his thick thighs and grunted when he felt how tight Wonho was around him, " Breathe, baby. " Wonho's breaths were shaky and Minhyuk similed up at him reassuringly. " You're so tight babe, I'm upset at myself for letting you get this way, " Minhyuk smirked. Wonho blushed and pouted, why did Minhyuk have to say such embarrasing things? Minhyuk thrust his hips up softly, testing the waters a bit and caused Wonho to let out a sweet cry. He was glad that Wonho was feeling comfortable now and decided to do his best in pleasuring him.  


 

Thrusting a bit more, Minhyuk moaned, Wonho felt so good, he was perfect.  
Wonho was making gasping breaths and put his hand on Minhyuk's abdomen to steady himself. Feeling Minhyuk stop all of a sudden, Wonho looked at him with with a confused expression. " Why'd you stop? " Wonho whimpered. Minhyuk grinned," Ride me, " he said in a raspy voice. Wonho moaned and did as he was told, lifting his hips up and dropping them back down repeatedly. Shutting his eyes, Minhyuk pressed his head back into the pillow, getting lost in the way Hoseok's ass felt smacking against his thighs. He cracked his eyes open and was greeted by such an arousing sight; Wonho's hair going everywhere, drool slipping down his chin, his legs spread wide, and cheek's getting redder by the second.

 

Minhyuk let out an animalistic growl and grabbed Wonho's ass to yank him down, thrusting up harshly. Wonho made a loud cry and arched his back. Screaming Minhyuk's name, making it echo in the room, quickly covering his mouth after realizing how loud it was. Suddenly being pushed over, his body splayed out against the soft, white sheets, he bit his lip, trying to contain anymore embarrassing noises. Draping his arm over his face, he was sure he was making quite the raunchy expression and was uncomfortable in the new position they were in. Minhyuk frowned and uncovered Wonho's face, pressing his hand over his head and holding it there. " let me see you, " he husked. Wonho turned his head away, his cheeks burning like wood in a fireplace.

 

" Baby you're beautiful, it's okay because cause it's you. It doesn't matter if it's anybody else. So let me hear the sweet sounds and see the expressions you make. I like knowing that your feeling good, "

 

Minhyuk says, leaning down to rest his head on the crook of his lover's neck. Wonho used his free hand to grab at Minhyuk's shoulder, and tried to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he was so happy. Minhyuk rolled his hips onto him smoothly, kissing his neck and sucking on it harshly, wanting to mark him up. Wonho whined, knowing that the bruising will be a pain to cover up later on, letting out long drawn out moans as Minhyuk fucked him good. Taking the back of his thighs, the blond putting them on either side of the Burnett's head, thrusting deep inside of him. Wonho let out another scream of ecstasy and panted harshly, his chest covered in sweat, legs trembling, toes clenching. Blinking his tears back, " Minhyuk....nghh~ah..I...mhh..love you~, " he said in a weak voice in between moans and pants.

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened not expecting such a pure reaction, kissing his lips and bitting on the lower one, " I love you too my, baby boy, " switching the angle, brushing against his prostate. " Minhyuk, its too much~!! " Wonho cried, feeling painfully close and clamping down hard on Minhyuk's cock, causing the younger to groan. "Are you close baby~? " Minhyuk asked, brushing the hair out of Wonho's face. Wonho nodded frantically and sobbed, arching his back while trying to look into Minhyuk's eyes. Minhyuk slammed his hips hard into him, granting what he wanted, " Cum for me then, baby boy. " Upon hearing his voice Wonho cums, some of it getting on his stomach. Throat sore form how much noise he made, reaching up to rub it, hopping that it wouldn't affect his singing ability later on. Whining from his now over sensitive body being abused. Blearily staring at Minhyuk while he felt his cum fill his ass to the brim.  


 

Minhyuk instantly flopped on top of Wonho, panting harshly as he tries to catch his breath. Almost making Wonho feel guilty. Then quickly getting flustered when Minhyuk smirks at him, his eyes sharp and forehead showing, " Was that good~?" Wonho spluttered, " It was amazing...thank you...." Minhyuk chuckled and started kissing Wonho's shoulders, almost as in an apology, leaving a lingering kiss on a particularly purple hickey.  


 

They lay like that next to each other, skin to skin. Wonho liked it when it they did that, it made feel even closer to him. He held onto Minhyuk, noting that they never said exactly what their relationship was to each other. He felt some anxiety in the notion that Minhyuk might not feel the same way. Surely he wouldn't want to be with someone like him, there were a lot of people who were better suited for him. He promised that he'd be with him but he wanted more then to be just a sex friend. He knew having these feelings wouldn't do him any good they were in the public eye. He wanted to be selfish but at the same time he loved Minhyuk too much to do that to him.

 

Minhyuk kissed him on the cheek, " hey, " he noticed that Wonho seemed a bit lost. He stared for awhile and cradled his face in his hands, " I'll always be with you, Wonho , " the older looked up at him to meet his eyes, normally that would've made him feel better but he had gone on too long without any answers. He wanted to ask but was too afraid of the outcome. Minhyuk kisses him passionately holds him close, " I love you so much baby, will you be mine? " Wonho looked at him without saying anything, too unsure of how to respond, he badly wanted to say yes, but he kept holding back. " I don't know.....I " he looked down. " It's okay, just trust me baby " Minhyuk said soothingly, " I know you're afraid of putting our career in danger if anyone found out about us, but I've made up my mind that I'll be with you no matter what," Wonho frowned and clutched his fingers, " But I'm not good enough for you. You derserve someone better then me. I have nothing to give you. "

 

Minhyuk shook his head and held his hand, " I don't need anything, I'll I want is your love. I know it's cheesy of me to say but that's how I feel. If I could pick anyone it would still be you. Nobody makes me feel as loved or worth more then I actually am. Even if you say no, I'll never stop loving you, " Wonho felt his chest getting tight and kisses Minhyuk on the head only nodding, burying his face in his shoulder. Trying not to cry again. He didn't know how to respond to that, he just hoped that Minhyuk was able to pick on what little he was able to convey. Minhyuk smiled and went next to him on the mattress, pulling him to his chest. He loved everything about him. Even all of his bad sides. No one else could be him. He watches as Wonho got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Doing the same soon after. Even if they're somehow apart in the future he'll always come back to him.  


 

Shownu smiled as he watched them sleep peacefully next to each other, slowly closing the bedroom door and deciding to sleep on the couch instead. Having to deal with Hyungwon earlier. The lanky boy knowing what Shownu was up to went over to sleep with Kihyun on his bed, quickly throwing Shownu a smirk before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually took me months to complete....I get serious writers block. But I’m glad it’s finally compelete. I hope it satisfied your Wonhyuk hearts ^^
> 
> Their hair colors don’t match up the timeline....who cares lmao. I live for blond haired Minhyuk and brown haired Wonho.


End file.
